


He Waits

by dresca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Destiny, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eggpreg, F/M, Hemipenis, Knotting, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mild Mind Control/Hypnosis, Multiple Orgasms, Naga, Oviposition, Rimming, Sperm Plugs, Stomach Bulge, Telepathy, Tongues, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/pseuds/dresca
Summary: Kei finds her destiny in the Amazonian rainforests.





	He Waits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



For the seventh night in a row Kei is antsy and unable to sleep, tossing and turning in frustration until she finally gives into the strange need to move, to be somewhere else. When she’d tried to tell her father, he’d just said it was hormones, that these things happen, that it was nothing to worry about. Kei barely held back the smart resort that she’s fairly certain that being ready to climb out of her skin is anything but normal, not wanting to see the disappoint on his face or hear his ridicule at her “childish actions” when she was trying so hard to show that she was mature enough to be on this expedition. 

Opening the flap of her tent, Kei watches the way the shadows stretch and morph from the flicking of the dying flames at the center of their camp. Aapo the local guide Kei’s father had hired lays on a pallet near the fire, his back to her. Despite the loud chorus of bugs and frogs and other animal life that fills the night air, Kei climbs down from the raised wooden platform as quietly as she can. 

Her pack slung over her shoulder, Kei knows better than to wander off alone in the middle of the night, especially in the depths of a rainforest like this. But that doesn’t stop her from skirting behind her tent and away from the camp. With each careful step into the wilderness surrounding her campsite, the darkness becomes deeper, but the voice that’s telling her that this is wrong, that she should turn back, grows quieter. 

Heart racing, Kei barely questions that her feet seem to know the way despite barely being able to see a thing, that she doesn’t ever once stumble, trip over roots, or get tangled in the at times thick underbrush. She doesn’t know how long she walks, just that her canteen is long since empty and her throat is parched, her rainbow dyed hair sticks to her face and neck uncomfortably, and sweat stings at the small cuts she’s developed on her bare arms and legs, the tank top and boyshorts that she sleeps offering her little protection. 

Kei’s rhythm is broken when instead of meeting solid ground her foot meets only air, and she tumbles forward, falling, falling, falling, screaming all the way down into a yawning nothingness. It’s not her body hitting the ground that stops her panicked screams as she expected, but rather the impact of something large reaching and coiling around her, catching her and forcing the air out of her lungs. The pain and exhaustion overwhelm her and she knows no more. 

 

Kei awakes in bits and pieces. The sudden presence of water into her mouth causing her to choke and sputter before she swallows. The press of a cool hand against her feverish forehead. Strong arms holding her against a bare chest. The strange rhythmic motion that makes her want to continue sleeping.

When Kei opens her eyes, she’s sure she is dreaming, that’s the only explanation for the dark blue skin that she sees. Reaching out, she rubs her fingers against it, wondering if its paint, and all movement stops. Hesitantly she tilts her head back, and immediately freezes as she meets slitted yellow eyes. She’s not afraid though she knows she should be. 

Brain screeching to a halt, Kei can’t look away, tries to take in what she’s seeing, the white swirls on the lighter blue skin of a mostly humanoid, yet masculine face, the intricate pattern of iridescent scales that are thick on his shoulders and neck, thinning on his face. His hair is black and white dreads, there are strange slits on his cheeks, and she gasps when a long forked tongue slips out of his mouth, tasting the air like a snake. 

Before Kei comprehends what she’s doing, she has her hand pressed against his cheek, and she’s given a firsthand demonstration on what exactly those slits are as his mouth opens impossibly wide, displaying an impressive array of fangs as his jaw unhooks. 

Now Kei’s scared, and struggling to get away, she manages to get a foot up, slamming the heel of her boot into his face. He makes an angry sound and shifts but doesn’t drop her. It’s only then she sees that while she’s being held against his chest by one pair of strong arms, he’d had another pair hanging at his side until they move to hold her in place, and that while he appeared humanoid from the waist up, he was anything but from the waist down, dozens of feet of a serpentine body now coiled beneath him. 

Kei screams, but the sound is cut off when he forces their eyes to meet again, and she’s drowning, lost in the brilliance of his piercing gaze, the feel of his hands firm yet gentle upon her. His head drops towards her and she closes her eyes, shocked when she feels the brush of lips against her own. Her first kiss. 

When Kei opens her eyes again, he’s gone, and the sun is setting when it had just been high overhead. She can hear voices in the distance, and realizing that one is her father, she shouts out to him. 

It’ll be years before Kei sees the being again, and not even her father who had been searching for him believes the tale of her encounter, far too upset to believe it as anything but a lie to placate him. 

 

Four years later, a newly sixteen year old Kei is back in the jungle that changed her life. For months now she’d been dreaming, would wake up frustrated with only the word _soon_ echoing through her head, a promise for what she does not know.

New rumors of Taam He'Aktun, the place the locals held sacred and kept secret, had reached her father, and he’d pushed for a grant. Their guide this time is an old woman named Jani who Kei’s father seems skeptical of at first until she sets a grueling pace that Kei and her father can barely keep up with. Her father’s colleagues struggle with the trek as well, and Kei is certain the other locals her father has hired are laughing at them until they begin to show signs of struggling as well. By the time they set up camp, they’re all sweaty and exhausted while Jani seems none the worse for the wear.

Kei’s father heads straight to bed after eating, but Kei remains by the fire. 

“He waits for you,” Jani says suddenly from behind her.

Startled, Kei asks, “Who?” She can’t possibly know, right?

“You know who. For millennia he has watched over us, protecting us, waiting for the one, waiting for you.” 

“I don’t understand,” Kei says.

Jani scoffs and only says, “You will.” 

That night Kei dreams of being cocooned in warmth, protected, and worshiped, and she wakes up painfully aroused, her panties drenched, her nipples hard. Brushing her hands against them, she whimpers and jerks her hands away at the sound, face burning, certain someone heard. She’s never felt like this before, not even when she experiments with touching herself.

The pace that Jani sets is just as punishing as the day before, but Kei is too distracted by the growing ache between her thighs, so wet that she’s grateful that her pants are black lest someone think she pissed herself. She worries that everyone can smell it, but so far no one has commented or looked at her funny. She’s grateful that she can claim the flush that hasn’t left her cheeks is from exertion. 

When they finally stop for the evening, Kei’s father comments on how strangely quiet it is, and Kei suddenly feels like she is being watched, the weight of the stare causing her heart to race. She barely sleeps that night, waiting, waiting as need gnaws at her insides. The following days pass in a similar fashion.

On the seventh night, just as she had the first time she’d been in this place, Kei slips quietly from her tent. She freezes upon seeing Jani staring at her, but all the old woman does is smile and nod as she says, “It is time.” 

Just as they had in the past, Kei’s feet unerringly guide her to Taam He'Aktun. Light is beginning to slip through the canopy above by the Kei exhausted reaches the gaping cavern. After a moment’s hesitation, she jumps.

At first Kei thinks she’s dreaming, the press of the cool body sliding against hers is the same that’s haunted her nights. It’s only when four hands haul her up, pressing her against a solid chest, and a mouth covers her own that she recognizes this is very real. The tongue that thrusts into her mouth is long and thick and causes her to choke when it goes too far. 

When he pulls away, Kei is left trembling and gasping, blood on fire as it races through her body. “Please let me see you.”

A soft glow immediately appears, a glow that quickly grows to fill the area, illuminating both of them. Kei can’t help but gape at the sight, the snake-like portion of his body giving off light. “May I touch you?”

Kei takes the incline of his head as permission and reaches out, marveling at the texture of his skin, the smooth scales that grow thicker and harder along his back. When she cups his cheek, he nuzzles into it his mouth falls open reveal fangs. This time they don’t scare her, yet she can’t help but shiver. 

“I don’t even know your name.” 

The sounds that he makes isn’t something that human vocal chords can reproduce, but as he repeats it, it morphs and changes until somehow Kei can understand what he’s saying. The sounds are still meaningless to her, but somehow she knows what he’s saying.

“My name is Su’talkan.”

“Su’talkan,” Kei repeats back carefully. 

His faces stretches in some semblance of a grin, his fangs making it much more sinister than Kei is certain he means it to be. 

“My rainbow,” Su’talkan says, the phrase causing his chest to rumble strangely as he weaves his fingers through Kei’s rainbow dyed locks. She’s not certain how she never noticed the claws that tip each of his fingers before, but as they scratch lightly against her scalp, she goes boneless, her eyes fluttering shut at the pleasurably sensation.

When hands suddenly tug at her top, her eyes snap open in shock meeting his startling yellow eyes. 

_Relax, my sweet one. You know me just as I know you, as I have always known you._

Kei doesn’t realize that the words she hears aren’t spoken aloud but rather directly in her head, and this time when Su’talkan pulls her tanktop over her head, she doesn’t protest but can’t fight the urge to cover herself, crossing her arms over her nakedness.

 _Don’t hide your beauty for me._

Kei lets Su’talkan pull her arms away, and shivers as she’s exposed fully to his heated gaze. “They aren’t very big,” she says shyly.

 _They are perfect._ Two hands raise to test the weight of her pert breasts, each nowhere near a handful, his thumbs rubbing across peaked nipples and drawing a startled gasp of pleasure from her, never having felt like that when she touched herself there. 

Cunt clenching, the gush of fluid seeps through Kei’s already drench boy shorts and trickles down her thighs.

Su’talkan’s tongue flicks out, tasting the air and his head drops. 

Cheeks glowing brighter with mortification, Kei shrieks when Su’talkan hauls her up, rips off her shorts, and immediately buries his face between her thighs. Literally sitting on his shoulders, her fingers knot in his dreads as he feasts on her cunt like a starving man, drinking down everything she has to give before coaxing more out of her. She shivers uncontrollably, overwhelmed by the flood of pleasure unlike anything she’s ever felt before. The orgasm when it hit her is a shock and drags sounds that she’ll be embarrassed about later from her throat as she curls over his head as her body shakes and twitches uncontrollably. The way his impressive tongue works magic on her clit ensures the orgasms don’t end.

Kei screams brokenly in mixed pain and pleasure when Su’talkan’s long tongue sinks deeply into her virgin cunt, growing thicker as it goes, twisting and writhing and showing her that there were still new heights of pleasure that she could reach. She isn’t certain she can take more, but Su’talkan shows her that she can. Two hands squeeze at her small breasts, pulling and twisting her aching nipples almost to the point of pain before releasing them. The other two massage her ass, pulling her cheeks apart to expose the hole hidden between.

If Kei wasn’t downing in the pleasure Su’talkan so expertly drew from within her, she might have protested, but when his fingers slide through the slick gushing from her cunt and uses it to tease at her asshole before finally sinking inside, it’s just another level of ecstasy. When his mouth drops to her ass, his tongue sinking deep, she’s too lost in how amazing it feels to protest that it’s dirty. She’s not certain how many times Su’talkan pushed her over the edge, never letting her fall too far before catching her and shoving her right back off again. 

When Su’talkan finally pulls back, his face, neck, and chest are covered with her fluids, and Kei is barely conscious, body still shivering with the aftershock of pleasure. She barely registers the way his coiled body shifts until he maneuvers her and something solid slides across her oversensitive cunt and ass. Looking down she gasps at the—not one but—two white cocks sticking out of a slit in Su’talkan’s lower body.

They won’t fit is Kei’s immediate thought, each easily bigger than her forearm. That’s followed by wonder at their strange shape, each tip a writhing mess of smaller tentacle like tendrils, tendrils that get shorter and shorter as they near the bulge at the base of each penis. 

_They’ll fit. You were born for this._

Without giving time for Kei to respond, one of Su’talkan’s cocks presses firmly against her cunt, the other spreads her ass cheeks wide. She scream in mixed pain and pleasure as her untried body is forced to stretch wide to accept him. His coils wrap around her, holding her tight, and Kei is helpless to anything except take it as the massive cocks press deeper and deeper within her. No that’s wrong: the cocks don’t seem to thrust, but instead pull themselves further into her, the tentacle like protrusions acting as cilia to move them along. 

Kei know the fit is impossible, knows that she should be in so much pain, but the discomfort that she feels is quickly loss to growing pleasure as the tendrils explore within her. 

Su’talkan’s mouth presses against Kei’s, and she can do little put suck on his tongue as it fills her mouth to overflowing once more. She’s struck by the taste of him, sweet and heady like some sort of exotic fruit. 

_My beautiful mate. For so long have I waited. The time was not right when first we met, but now you are ripe, ready to be my queen, ready to bear my young._

Maybe the idea of that should scare Kei, but it doesn’t. She wants it. Wants to be Su’talkan’s. She flinches when the tendrils in her cunt poke at a tender place inside her, whimpering as a wave of cramps hit her as they force themselves past that barrier. 

With some finally tugs within her, the thick base of Su’talkan’s cocks slip within her, and he makes a strangled sound then rears back, his coils falling around from her as his body suddenly flecking wildly. 

Both the base and the head of Su’talkan’s cock flair hugely and Kei can barely process the strange mix of pain and pleasure as she’s filled more than she is certain is physically possible. Looking down, she gasps, now able to see the raised outline of his cocks through the previously flat plane of her stomach. 

Kei cries out and struggles as both her ass and cunt are forced to spread ever wider, something traveling down Su’talkan’s cock and into her body. She can fell the way his cocks flex within her, moving whatever is within them deeper and deeper within her body until finally they’re released within her. She doesn’t comprehend what’s happening at first, what the strange growing pressure in her stomach means.

The bumps within her stomach aren’t that obvious at first, but when she presses her hand against the bulge, her brain short-circuits. 

Eggs. Su’talkan is laying eggs. 

The first orgasm is a shock, body convulsing around his cocks.

Kei wants them. Wants them all. More please. Gimmie more. 

_Anything for you. As much as you can take,_ Su’talkan promises.

Kei’s barely had a moment to catch her breath before another orgasm hits her, and then she’s lost to them again. 

Su’talkan shifts, so that Kei’s laying in a nest of his coils. As her belly grows before her eyes, his hands massage her stomach, her breasts, rub at her clit, teasing push at the edges of already too stuffed holes.

It’s possible that that’s the growing weight within her as well as orgasm after orgasm steals her senses, somehow the pain she is certain she should be feeling as her body stretches to impossible proportions, turning into pleasure. She’s well past the size of a women overdue with twins when Su’talkan cry echoes through the cavern and he adds his seed to the eggs, causing her to swell even more.

Kei’s barely conscious when Su’talkan pulls out sometime later, still shocked by the size of his cocks, that they’d managed to fit within her, but more so when eggs and semen don’t flow out of her like a bottle uncorked, whatever he’d done, now sealed within her. She can feel herself gaping, shivering as his fingers sink within her, perhaps checking for damage. She falls asleep to the feeling of gentle hands wiping her clean.

 

When Kei awakes her breasts are tender, swollen at least several cup sizes larger than when she’s passed out, her nipples sore, her cunt and ass are aching, her stomach sticks out ridiculously before her, impossibly huge, and Su’talkan is wrapped protectively around her, supporting her weight. Rubbing at her nipples, she hisses and is surprised when they come away wet, realizing the reason that they’ve grown, now full of milk. 

_My beautiful mate. Already your body prepares to welcome our children into this world. I could not have hoped for better. Come let me ease your discomfort._

Hooking Kei’s legs over his shoulders, Su’talkan disappears beneath her stomach to once more feasts on her, drawing a symphony of scream of pleasure from her.


End file.
